


Besotted

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes two hearts just aren't enough. What does the Doctor think when he looks at River?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this icon -

Gods! Sometimes just looking at her made his hearts swell so hard he couldn't breathe.

She wasn't even doing anything, just thoughtfully sipping her wine as she stared out across the lake.

But the soft flow of her cheek, those golden curls, that one little curl that flirted with the corner of her eye. That sweet little earlobe peeking out.

He'd met beautiful women before. He'd met Helen of Troy, and while she was a lovely woman, she didn't hold a patch on his River.

River held the wineglass to her lower lip, thinking, relaxed, oblivious of his regard.

He smiled wryly. Maybe that was part of her attraction. The completely effortless way she could ignore him.

He sighed.

She blinked and turned to look at him. "Problem, Sweetie?"

He propped his chin in his hand and just looked at her. He reached forward with one long finger and smoothed aside the curl by her eye, brushing her soft skin.

She blushed lightly, her eyelashes fluttered and she looked down. She looked back up through her lashes, her eyes sparkling, bright with interest, and hope.

He plopped his chin down on both hands and just lay there, staring at her, his hearts swelling so tight he was going to need to grow another one, just for the space.

It felt so good.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
